Broken Bones and a Healing Heart
by helterskelterwalter
Summary: An alternative aftermath that includes a caring Chief Jack, a corrupted Ralph, corpses & a sadistically wild Roger. Will the good guys get a good chance this time?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a tale that will wildly twist**

**and be forgotten in the mist.**

**The days quickly fade.**

**The night pierces itself like a blade.**

**Mighty Ocean, how do the cadavers taste?**

**What kind of horrors do the boys have to face?**

**Take caution, this is a warning.**

**I won't have you complaining or mourning**

**After reading scenes unexpected**

**And insult me to make me feel rejected.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

The wooden spears!

Their horrifying loud chant!

Those savage faces!

His leaden body toppled on the sand. A hoard of sticks javelined him.

The twins gently poked his arms.

Maurice tugged at his fair hair.

Bill gave him bruises.

Percival bared his teeth and left bite marks deeper than Henry's.

But the worst of all pains was courtesy of the bone-crushing Roger, who struck mindlessly, just enjoying Ralph's agony.

"JACK!"

The name suddenly materialised into the redhead boy. He loomed above the victim who screamed his name.

Then they all heard silence. The spears ceased prodding and stopped at mid-air. The wild children stood frozen, like statues.

"Any last words?" His breath was hot against his battered face.

"Have you got something to say at all?"

The beaten boy moaned in pain, trying to find the strength to speak.

"Surely you called me for a reason, right? You civilised person, you..."

Ralph wondered why on earth his pulse was racing at the closeness of this savage.

"You want me to spare your life?"

"Jack..." he huffed."You win."

* * *

_Don't tell me I didn't warn you in the the poetic prologue up there. This will be very unusual and you fans might kill me because i'm gonna do away with some boys. Don't get me wrong, I accept negative criticisms and I don't mind if your review is full of them. I'll digest and understand your point. What I will not tolerate are insults like, "Fuck you! You fucking killed _! I hope you die a horrible death worse than him!" I WARNED YOU SO ITS YOUR PROBLEM YOU READ THAT! Besides, if you hate the story so badly, why are you even reading it? And if you think it sucks, then go make your own or read another one. You don't have to start a rage. I will not entertain such bashes._


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Their is a bit of romance due to some Jalph scenes. But this isn't entirely a Jalph fanfic. I aim it to focus on suspense. Hope I could pull it off!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ralph's eyelids quickly shot up. His heart skipped a beat when he thought he saw the two ghostly faces of his dead friends above him. He abruptly sat up and tried to rub the tiredness and sleep off his eyes. His hearing senses picked up the sound of light feet, careful and nimble ones that trod the rocks. He forced his eyes to open, just in time to see two figures appear at the cave's entrance. His feet raced each other and he hid behind a stalagmite but carefully peeked at the growing shadows.

The Chief and his Executioner slowly advanced to him, armed with nothing, not even with clothes. He thought he saw pity—or even care, etched in Jack's sudden soft blue eyes; Roger's eyes were still a pair of cold and hard stones. This was unlike the Chief and perhaps it was all in his wearisome brain.

"Do you want meat?" Jack's voice resounded in the huge cave.

"Are you talking to me?" Ralph huskily asked.

"No, I was having a conversation with this pointy rock." Jack spat. "Oh, Mr Stalagmite, you want meat? Yes? Too bad you got no mouth! Oh, Ralph who else would I be talking to? Roger's already chewing and I'm not insane to talk to me self yet!"

Then there was silence except for some drip-drip-dripping and Roger's loud chewing mouth.

Without any word, Jack grabbed the confused boy's wrist and led him out to the open where the fire was ready to welcome him in a scorching lethal embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

By the time he was awake with open eyes, night was creeping on to the island. His eyes were leaden with weariness and fatigue but he finally found the strength to slowly open them.

They met with Jack's gleaming gaze in the dark.

The Chief had his back resting against a big rock across him. He realised he was laid on a bed of flowers and leaves. He tried to sit up but Jack came to him and insisted that he simply lie down.

"You collapsed. You almost fell into the fire! Jolly good timing I had! And I had the Littluns make you a bed. You sleep too much, I ditched hunting to watch over you." He chuckled at his words. "Feeling any better?"

"No." There was no room for lying.

"How do you feel then?"

Ralph scrunched his nose in discernment then he carefully picked the best word.

"Broken."

"Can I make you feel better?"

"Are you willing to stay here with me?"

"Am I not doing that already?"

Ralph suddenly gave out a hearty laugh and Jack grin at the sound of his pure laughter.

"Nothing can help. My bones seem to be dislocated. Hopefully it's just a crack. I think my body's tattooed with bruises and wounds. I'm broken in that sense, at least." Ralph roughly retorted.

"Want me to kiss the pain away?"

"What? No! You're not Mummy!"

"You can't take a bloody joke, can you?"

They laughed again and the cave walls resounded their joyous moment in the dark.

"I love your laugh, Ralph."

"I love your eyes."

He was unconscious how blue and bright his eyes were in the shadows. And Ralph was unconscious that the compliment he gave sent the Chief's cheeks burning.

The silence followed. The roaring ocean crashed through the rocks and the wind howled with an icy breath. Little stars beamed from the black sky. The moon was hidden in crisp thin grey clouds. Fire was indistinctly crackling a few feet below the cave no one else but a couple of Bigguns could entre.

Jack's eyes gleamed no more, now concealed in sleep. A soft snore occasionally slipped Ralph's tired system. Hours later, Roger appeared by the entrance, illuminating the cave with a faint torch. He discovered his sleeping Chief and locked up in an embrace with the battered Ralph. He smirked at the sight as a sinister thought dawned upon him.

Jack was out of the way tonight.

He would be in-charge. All night long.

* * *

**And I like my Roger as evil as possible. XD Hope you're enjoying it so far! Reviews and faves are highly appreciated and forever loved! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The jungle was always treacherous for Jack. His surroundings look alike at the same time, they were unique and different. He held a spear in his hand even if catching a pig wasn't his business in the jungle.

Herbs or poison, he didn't know the difference. He relied on his sense of smell and sniffed at each interesting leaf and flower he could spot. A foul odour could be poisonous; anything with a sweet scent would be wrapped in a leafy bundle. This was all for the sake of Ralph. He needed something more than meat and water; he needed something more than just fruits and seaweed. He needed something special to get his strength back.

The afternoon sun was high in the blue sky. It emitted arrows with intense heat to the boat-shaped island. The trees in the jungle were tall and its leafy shade was thick. Even if only thin strings of light passed through the green canopy, the heat settled and bared a scorching breath. Beads of sweat decorated Jack's face when he came out and ran towards Castle Rock.

The tall boy with the mop of messy red hair came inside a cave. Bill, a Biggun, clumsily exited after he acknowledged the Chief's presence with a bow.

"Ralph? You, okay?"

"I can't move my left arm." The boy on the flower bed automatically replied in a hushed voice. "But I think I can walk already."

"No," his firm voice boomed in the rocky interior. "You mustn't. You. Rest."

There was a place in the cave that was shaped like a big bowl. He threw all the things he scavenged in the stony bowl. He held a rock with a round end and began to pound at the flowers. They piece quickly tore apart and he continued to beat them until it looked like orange goo.

Ralph heard the usual noises again. The pounding sang a soft and calm melody of reassurance and care. The Chief grew to be too affectionate ever since he was almost killed. He gave him a small smile which the other boy never saw. He took note his incomplete sentences—a sign that he totally lost it. He was only partly Jack Merridew but nonetheless, completely a savage.

The smile became sad. It was easy to transform into one but the way out was harder than difficult. Jack would never be the same.

Or so the fair haired boy though.

He didn't know that the redhead would later find the way out because of _him_.

_'Might as well...'_

His very last thoughts were drifted to sleep.

There was a vision of a black screen where his senses were unconscious but his mind was still alert. Then, he was shaken by a tremor. His body vibrated along with the shaking earth. Shock and panic filled his lungs, choking him with filthy hands. Air disappeared and he was drowning in silence. Then his eyes finally shot up and he quickly sat up. His head thudded on a rock when he abruptly sat up. Now the rock was moving and creeping like a shadow, staggering for him. It was a monster! The demon had slender fingers with long nails, crooked malevolently and scratched his cheek. He let out an ungodly scream and shielded himself.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! _His heart was racing. He lowered his arms and slowly opened his eyes. The world was dark but he realised that Jack was hovering above him. He held out a coconut with orange juice inside. He slowly lifted the rim to the injured boy's lips. The cold liquid flooded his throat and cooled his system. It tasted funny. Drowsiness took hold of him again. He dropped to the side. This time, a dream played in his head. Ah, a sweet dream it was. His fair hair was all over his face, his breathing was steady.

"Get well. Soon. Please?"

Ralph never heard it. He wouldn't turn out well even if he heard it.

* * *

**I can't believe I kinda suck at writing horror. It's my favourite genre. Wish I could be better. Somebody help me instill fear in stories, please! ): Hope you enjoyed it though! More updates soon! I'll try to be quick with it, too. I can't have you all hanging in suspense with wild imaginations for that long. Or can I? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**No horror stuff in here. Just a little Jalph. And some transformation in Ralph.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The whole tribe fell silent, surprised at the sight. Days slowly faded into nights; the night was just a blink of an eye. How long has it been since they saw Ralph? Now, he was standing at the top, by the entrance of the forbidden cave. Only Jack and a few trusted Bigguns weren't aghast by the blonde's appearance in the middle of their feast.

The boy at the top slowly descended. His right arm held on to things for balance and support as he moved down. The Chief dashed up to his aid. They all heard them, bickering in a faint argument that sounded along with the fire's voice. Jack had a defeated look and turned his back against the fair haired boy. He took a few steps down the slope. The next second, he turned around—and they all noticed his evil grin before he spun around—just to scoop up Ralph and carry him, bridal style. The boy in his arms flailed and muttered incomprehensible words. The redhead scoffed at the complains and walked down.

"Listen up, everyone!" His voice was loud and clear. "Ralph can walk now!"

The mentioned boy cut him off with a retort but Jack ignored it. Instead, he asked Ralph to tighten his grip on him. (Not wanting to fall, he did as he was told and clutched well but his face became creased with annoyance.) Ralph's palms felt hot against his neck but he enjoyed the warmth the other boy was emitting. They both enjoyed the warmth and felt it more than the beaming sun.

"See?" He kept on speaking. "I'm a good Chief. I took care of him for God know how long. Isn't it great? But, of course, he isn't all well. His left arm is still broken. You all can see that. But I wrapped it stiff so that in time, it would heal. I created concoctions everyday to feed him because he can't drink from the lagoon like we can. I also put Roger in charge of hunting because I had to be with him. And I took care of Piggy's specs in case the fire would go die. Apparently, the fire has been ablaze for about... fourteen days, I think? Yes, and, it's all thanks to those who stayed behind while the others went hunting. Seems that things are going okay now, like back from where we started."

The silence dragged on. They were surprised to hear such sensible words again; it was a shock to their brains. No one could really fathom them anymore so they simply went back to devouring the roasted pig.

Ralph was carefully placed down among the circle of bigguns. Awkwardness lingered between him and the choir boys until Jack got back with meat in his hands. The savages ate their meat and let the juice trickle down their cheeks, grease their cheeks. They mercilessly tore it down with their sharp rotting teeth. Their tongues slid all over the juicy piece. The chewing noises mingled with soft chattering and faint crackling. Their eyes occasionally fell on the injured boy. Each held a stare that conveyed a message the target couldn't comprehend. Their Chief sat with them, in between the injured boy and the hungry sadist.

He teasingly left the meat hanging just inches away from Ralph's lips and when he came at it, he pulled the meat away from the hungry boy. He received some tender slaps from him. The meat was a few inches away from him again. This time, the Chief smacked it on his face, as if revenge for giving him those slaps. Then he swallowed the whole meat. Ralph's face was creased with frustration and his fist banged at the Chief's chest. Suddenly, a piece of meat was popped in his mouth. His mouth unexpected it but welcomed it all the same. The flavour, the goodness, the meatiness of it was like a good dream. He started to chew and gnaw and devour it. Jack slid his fingers out of his munching mouth. He touched Ralph's face with his salivated hand and smeared the saliva over his cheek until his fingers were dry.

"More?" The Chief asked the boy to his left. Both of his cheeks were swollen with the food in his mouth.

"What?" Ralph asked, also with a full mouth.

"Here." He placed in his good hand a big piece. Ralph stared at it as he chewed well. He imagined that he was running wild in the forest, too. He imagined that he was with the others. He was hunting with them and they were having splendid time together. He saw the other smiling at him.

_"Go on, Ralph. Chant it with us!"_

_"Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Spill her blood." _He muttered.

"I already gave you. Quit saying more. Eat what you got in your mouth first. Goddamnit, Ralph! Close your mouth! For Heaven's sake! This is such a turn off!" Jack interrupted his thoughts and busied himself on eating. It was as if he hadn't had meat for months. "Ralph?"

Ralph didn't know what was happening to him. He was in a far place, where they smiled at him and welcomed him as one of them. He was holding a sharpened stick in his hand. It delved into a piglet's stout body. The victory of it and the blood was on him and he was happy about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**I made Ralph's eyes green. Because I can and because I already did! I originally wanted it blue because it could represent that Jack and Ralph, having blue eyes have a similar trait and that is being a leader. But... for this fic, I already started with him having green eyes so, I shall be consistent with that. Okay, you may now proceed in reading.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Their eyes met once more, melting into a long stare. Two pairs of eyes, a set of blue and a set of green, held the gaze of the other in the dragging silence. The blue ones were afraid, looking down at the bruised boy. However, the green orbs had a small trace of determination as it looked up from his lying position.

"You. Can go. Ralph," and he pointed to himself, "fine."

The Chief bent down so that they were closer now. Their faces were only inches apart. "You're more important than pigs!" He gently caressed the cheek of the other boy. His hand traced the jaw and slid down his neck, past his collar bone and tenderly stroked the wrapped up arm. "Your arm..."

"They left. Catch up."

"Ralph, you sound the least bit of fine to me!" His voice was shrill with infuriation and the wall echoed it irksomely.

"Catch up." He repeated. "Pigs... waiting. They need you."

Jack leaned closer to the boy lying on the bed. "Can I kiss you so that you'll be well?"

"That. No help." He muttered but offered his wrapped up arm to him.

Jack parted the yellow strands away from Ralph's eyes and pressed his lips on his forehead. "Don't do anything silly."

"Says Mr Sensible," was the blonde's sarcastic response.

"I'll try to be back before dark."

"Since when did you care?" He asked before the taller boy could make his exit. _"You're supposed to be my murderer. Just like how you murdered my friends. Don't you remember, Jack? Don't play coy, Jack. Since when did you care about someone that's not you?" _He wanted to add those but he left it inside him.

The Chief gave him a cold stare. It was the same face he did when he felt the anger surge through his veins upon hearing Piggy's wise words. His mouth opened but not a word was spoken. Then, he sped away and the forest gobbled him up.

_~**BBaaHH**~_

Ralph sat by the fire, watching the few littluns run around the vast white sand. They were like ants and wild gas molecules in the dim afternoon. The sun was sinking into the ocean slowly and the light soon grew limited, drawing most of the littluns closer to the fire in the heart of Castle Rock.

His green eyes widened. Was his sight not playing tricks on him? There, in their tiny bodies, something was tattooed, stamped, imprinted with disgusting colours. The dark hues sprawled on the dark skins of the children were very familiar to him. He recalled the moment he himself had those marks on his own weak body. But now, his bruises vanished and have been transferred. Those miniscule bodies were the target now.

When the darkness smiled, all the children huddled close by the fire. They all waited for the hunters to come home.

"Um, that is...?" Ralph took the opportunity to ask, pointing at the huge bruise on the nearest boy's arm. That boy shrugged it off like it wasn't significant. But when Ralph's finger landed on the dark spot, he winced and howled in pain.

"I've got the same thing here!" cried a littlun across him.

"Me, too!" Another kid showed his cheek where a dark mark was plastered.

"I have mine here."

"Mine's over here."

"It's all over my legs." A boy stood up and walked around the fire, showing off the little black spots that were dotted in his short legs.

"I got a big one near my eye." And Ralph was surprised. Hadn't Jack seen his face? He looks worse than him and yet he's taking care of him. What is Jack up to, he wondered.

"See my back for them spots!" But this child's back also bore long and angry red marks, as if he was scratched or whipped.

The ring of small children began to blurt out about their bruises and wounds.

"Quiet!"

And the silence that Ralph ordered was given.

"What happened to those? Has something bad happened?"

Small round eyes warily darted around the place.

"You can bet that the beastie's running free."

"The Bigguns always get to have their fun."

They whispered a story to Ralph, something he simply couldn't take in. Their hushed tones didn't rise above the fire. Fear lingered in their words. It was as if they were talking to the wind of their sorrows and misfortunes. The little Percival was about to continue where Johnny left off but the famous chant suddenly emanated and grew near.

Later, they were eating roasted fruits, frogs and lizards. No pig tonight. Ralph couldn't help but notice the wild look the Bigguns had in their eyes. And while they were munching ravenously, they stared at the Littluns in a creepily disturbing manner.

"Ow."

"Oh, sorry." And he bit off the lizard's head that Jack was holding against his mouth.

"It's alright. At least I'm not bleeding." Jack said and kissed the slight throbbing in his index finger.

"Blood."

"Pardon?"

He vigorously shook his head and Jack pretended that he didn't notice the disturbing look Ralph had. The fair haired boy was looking as wild as Roger.


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME MILD VIOLENT SCENES. READ WITH CAUTION. THIS IS NOT TRUE VIOLENCE YET. THERE WILL BE MORE GRUESOME SCENES LATER. ALWAYS READ WITH CAUTION.**

**Vocabulary:*SLASHING. It means "to slash." It is a British slang for pee/ urine. So the slashing action action means, pissing/ peeing. **

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Staying behind today. Hmph. Why so?"

Roger looked very big with a scary look. Henry was avoiding this intimidating look and muttered, "I'm tired."

"Tired of having fun with us big boys?"

"Fun?" His voice rose a bit too shrill. "Beating up the littluns and laughing at them *slashing in fear? That is _your_ fun. Not mine."

"Tired of being a big boy?"

"Yes," He boldly answered. "Tired of the big bad boys!" Henry purposefully spat the words at the scary savage. But he was looking up at Roger with his neck craned up and the spit only reached mid-air then landed on his own face.

A fist kissed small boy's cheek and Henry staggered aback. His legs wre whacked by a spear. He was already on the ground, pleading for mercy but the older boy didn't stop until tiny red spots oozed out of his legs.

"JOHNNY!" Roger's scream ripped out from his lungs and smoothly cut through the heat.

The kid with this name looked at the direction of the voice that called him. The next second, he was running for his life with a pack of wild Bigguns behind him.

After enjoying an afternoon with Johnny, Roger shouted at the top of his lungs, "Hunting time!" He screeched indecipherable words as he leapt into the forest. Maurice, Bill, Robert and Harold charged after him while screaming the same strange words. Samneric followed but to their misfortune, the twins became the Choir boys' victims of torture.

"Please! Please—"

"—stop it! It..."

"Hurts! Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Can you carry the pig?"

"We... we..." Eric whimpered. "We..."

"—have to, don't we?"

So the twins carried the pig, like they did before, all the way to Castle Rock.

Roger peered at the two boys in the forbidden cave. Bother were still lying asleep in the dim. The dark haired boy jumped for joy, accidentally dropping his spear.

His hand reached for it but before he felt the woody texture, he heard a voice behind him.

"Did you have fun?"

His heart leapt to his mouth. It thudded wildly and it was the first time his body felt stiff with slight fear. When he spun around, there was nobody else but him who was standing or awake. Both of the boys were still sleeping on the small patch of yellow flowers. His eyes darted around but it was a fact that there was no one awake but him. He picked up his spear, stealthily left, taking silent steps to leave the place. Ralph saw him leave and his green eyes followed him out of the cave, burning with envy.

"Bill, the lovebirds are still asleep." Roger informed the other dark-haired boy when the moonlight hit his robust body. "You know what that means?"

"We get to play with the Littluns." Bill sneered.

"Exactly. And we'll play, _my_ way."

* * *

**Thank you, my dear supporters of BBaaHH! I want to hug you all but you'll have to deal with this virtual hug instead. :D Remember to always read this with caution! I promised in the prologue that it will twist wildly. It shall. If you no likey, I'm truly sorry. ):**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

A symphony of snickers and malicious giggles reached the deepest part of the cave and penetrated through Ralph's dream.

Outside was a picture of blue skies and the air was a warm breath on him. He saw the sun almost setting behind the few trees. He saw the fire, the cooking fire, with a weak dark grey smoke. Just a few inches below him, there were most of the Choirboys, grouped in a circle. Only Jack, Simon and Henry weren't present. They all laughed cheerfully at each other. Ralph had no idea.

"Hahaha! We seriously have got to stop _this_." One of them said.

"Stop what? Eating?"

Another boom of roaring laughter.

"Yes! Yes!" The voice was trying its best to push out the words despite the laughter bursting from his lips. "Eating our own..." it trailed.

"Shut up." That was Roger, cutting in and ending it abruptly. "If only you saw how that littlun squirmed like a maggot." The indifference in his voice was clear. Ralph couldn't quite understand what he meant.

"Must be hilarious!" Maurice's voice.

"Don't want to give up on this fun. Not yet." Bill's voice.

"But... when do we go back to hunting pigs?" Harold's voice.

Silence was the new melody.

"Soon." Somebody answered with a dubious tone.

"Oh, hey, Choir! How are you boys to-day?"

That was unmistakably Jack's voice. He saw him emerge behind the circle and Ralph scuttled back in the dark, not want to be thought as spying on them.

"Tasty."

"Juicy."

"Delicious."

The redhead sat among the circle and laughed out loud. "I asked about _you_ guys. Not the meat! Perhaps it's always the same. Right, boys?"

The symphony of snickers and malicious giggles broke out one more time. Jack had no idea.

* * *

**Just a filler chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: JALPH (Jack X Ralph) AHEAD. No smut included. Gosh, how they argue like an old married couple... Sorry to be stereotypical. Sparring dialogues ahead and I hope you won't get confused.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Don't point at my arm. I can still hold a spear! So, tell me Jack, why mustn't I go hunt along with you?"

The poorly illuminated cave echoed Ralph's desperation. Jack didn't fail to not hear it. They were standing, inches apart with a limited personal air for themselves.

"Because," he sighed and then gave him a teasing smile. "I'm Chief."

"We _always _have to have _this _fight, don't we now?"

"Ralph, that's basically the reason why the world goes round. Because I AM Chief."

"Jack, we can, you know, compromise. I really want to hunt. I won't slow down. I'll try to run fast. I'll keep my hand steady with a spear. I'll be careful. I—"

"I. Am. Still. Chief."

"Is this why you saved me? Just to drive me madly desperate? You just wanted me to torture. Ah! Now I see it! You want my death by _your _own hands!"

"Must we go back to that day I saved you again? Why won't you ever quit that topic?" Jack's voice rose in a pitch of annoyance.

"Because you_ saved_ me when you _hate_ me!" His shoulders were heaving up and down. "I would definitely wonder why and now... I see it. I wish I was dead now."

"It's not that." He quietly breathed out. "I kept you because—"

"Because you wanted me for your own pleasures!"

He jolted and his freckles slowly disappeared due to his reddening face. Finally, he spat, "You said I won."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I saved you, you said that_ I_ won. That means, you're giving up and joining my tribe. What else could it mean? So, I treated you well. I don't want you to hunt along because... I care."

"Oh, really now? You're Chief and you—"

"I'm Chief and I'm supposed to care. Aren't I?"

The silence settled and only their ragged breaths were heard.

"That's why you kept me safe? Because you _care_?" The fair-haired boy huffed out a breath of confusion. "You think I'm buying that joke, right?"

"I won. You said that. Now I'd like to prove that I'm a good chief and yes, I _care_."

"This is_ still_ all about** you** being king of the world! It's always about you! You! YOU!"

"Oh, Ralph," He sighed. "You taught me how to care." His next words burst out of his mouth. "You showed me to be kind and nice! You made me care! You formed me! You brought me to be good, even better! You! It's always because of you! You! YOU!"

Both of them turned around from each other, looking away.

_So, it's my fault_, they both think.

The first to make a move was Jack, scurrying out of the cave. Ralph simply followed him. The redhead turned around and smiled before sprinting outside. But, he was halted by a hard pull from the other boy. Jack now faced him with a wide smile.

Ralph, irritated by the last smile, tried to slap him. His hand was caught in mid-air and his lips were suddenly claimed by a touch of desire. Jack tasted those lips he only dreamt to feel. They were surprisingly responsive against his lips. Their eyelids slightly dropped, suddenly losing themselves into the abrupt kiss. Jack inched closer and penetrated Ralph's mouth to open and let his tongue inside. Now he dominated a dance with the other tongue.

"So you really do care?" Ralph pulled away to ask. The other boy pulled him again for another deep kiss.

"It's more than care." He said in between kisses.

After a minute or so, they both heard it.

Stumbling feet and rocks moving beneath each step. Cloth brushed at the sides. A pant. The creature was panting worse than a dog. It was coming closer to the cave's entrance. But their lips had the trouble of feeling the absence and still continued lapping and licking. Wood clinked and collided. Skin was scratched, but the flesh dragged himself til he pulled up to the top.

By the time a dark figure was at the open mouth, Ralph was on the ground with eyes closed and Jack was stroking his cheek.

"Chief, are you coming?"

A pair of dark eyes on a tanned round face materialised into a boy. Jack knew the familiar face.

"Go ahead, Maurice. I'll be coming later."

"Roger told me to not leave without you."

Jack let out a frustrated sigh and went up to the other boy who gave him a spear. "That Roger!" He puffed out. "Sometimes, I think he's doing something behind my back. Oh, I sound... do you understand me?"

"I'm pretty sure that was in English so, yes, Chief." The cave boomed his laughter that had a tone of nervousness. Apparently, Jack didn't recognise it. "Roger is slightly secretive." And he gulped down a ball of lie to dry his throat.

"Oh, come on."

The two hunters left without letting Ralph get started.

"Roger_ is_ hiding a secret." He whispered to the wind who didn't even tell to the trees. The cave was the only witness—it knew the secret, too.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

It was one of those nightmares again. In there, he felt Death's hands. In there, he felt no hope at all. In there, he felt Hell. To make things worse, he found it nearly impossible to wake up.

When had he been staring at the stalagmites? When had he heard his ragged breath? When had he woken up?

Ralph turned and lay on his side. He saw the bright rays barge into the cave's mouth, along with the intense heat. The light stung his eyes and scratched his skin with its seemingly-scalding hands. His shorts were uncomfortably soaked in sweat. The heat chased his drowsiness off. He was relieved to be gone from that nightmare where he was frantically running all over the island. During the nightmares, he relived the entire breath of the event all over and the emotions weren't excluded. The agonising panic, the unwavering fear, the disappearing oxygen... there was the buzzing of the flies, the howling wind, the ululations with increasing volume... the smoke was engulfing him, black smoke was choking him, and his coughs disturbed the pervading silence. The nightmare stretched almost an eternity which what made it so hellish for the boy. It came almost every time he drifted to sleep.

From the blazing light, a littlun suddenly materialised, panting hard. The boy was far from his lying body. Rocks separated them but Ralph peeked through the hindrances to see a show he never expected.

The littlun's short legs tried to make a dash to get deeper into the cave but a hand picked him up by the hair. The hand raised the child in mid air, as if it weighted like a feather. The captured boy struggled for freedom, kicked his legs and flailed his arms but it didn't help him. He tried to use his mouth to drop curse words at the boy who clutched his locks. When that didn't move the boy, he spat at the indifferent face.

"You still have _this _much strength even when you are black and blue already?"

Ralph's eyes widened and forced to keep in a gasp. Who knew what would Roger do to him if he knew he was awake? He laid nowhere adjacent to the two boys but the cave can mimic every sound in a loud song. He decided to watch what would happen next.

"Just you wait when Jack hears about this!" Henry's voice sounded thin.

An unexpected short laugh followed, sending a shiver down Henry's and Ralph's spines.

There was no time to scream. Bones crisply cracked upon harshly hitting the rocky ground. Not a single word escaped Henry's lips when a spear javelined its way to his heart. His eyes were wide with, not fear but, shock. The stick continued to prod and tear his flesh, crushing his bones, trying to decapitate him, murdering him. Roger kept on thrusting the sharp end of the stick on the unmoving body.

The boy lying behind a facade of rocks watched with eyes wide and shocked. He knew he wasn't dreaming. He knew this show, it happened with Simon. And Piggy. It was an unfair one-on-one match but he couldn't do anything to save Henry. He wasn't able to do save anybody.

Roger's speed increased and the body soon turned into a red pool. Little Henry's face was brutally destroyed and covered in blood. His corpse was transported out of the cave and that was the only clean-up the murderer did.

Ralph wondered if Jack ever got curious what the dark stain was. Did he even see it? It was stationed beneath the shadows but it was huge and dark, lying at the right side when you enter the cave. But it had been days and Jack hasn't noticed anything. Did he realise he was lacked two choirboys? What did Jack know?

Was it all an act or a part of his nightmare that seemed real?

Henry's last words echoed in Ralph's head.

_"Just you wait when Jack hears about this!"_

* * *

**R.I.P. Henry**

**I hope with the way I write, it makes you feel the scene and become an invisible witness (just like Ralph) to the scene. If I failed to make that happen, I shall sadly admit that my magic has lost its touch D: NOOO! **

**Reviews are appreciated! Don't be shy! I won't kill you, I won't bite, I won't... yes, you get it.**

**I'm off to do the next chapter now. Farewell!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"The bigguns—"

"Are losing their heads! It's really—"

"Scary."

They kept their tone barely above a whisper.

"Do you think I should tell Jack?"

"NO!" Their voices boomed in the cave. Ralph nodded at their advice. "If people are disappearing, I guess Jack ought to have noticed it already. After all, he's now a _caring_ Chief..."

"He..." Sam said but ended there. His brother had no idea what should come after that. "The Chief... I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" Ralph's voice shrunk into a hushed voice.

"I don't think," Sam started. "That Jack noticed the disappearances." Eric ended. They quietly licked their lips at same time then swallowed a ball of nervousness down their throat in unison.

"How—"

And Eric quickly barged. "The bigguns—"

"They do something, Ralph! It must be—"

"The meat!"

"Or the water."

They sighed together and lifted their left arm to scratch their own heads.

"You two better take care. You could be..." he faltered and daren't finish. The twins nodded, their hair bounced in the vigorous nodding.

"We'll—"

"Fight them."

And they grinned together, duplicating the smile they had on the other. "There are two of us." They said in unison. "We can handle them!"

"I hope you really can." He whispered to himself, watching them go out. Even if there literally is two of them, they work as one. He hoped they really could withstand those batty boys.

He stared around the rocks and felt the loneliness starting to creep in. The meat they boys delivered to him was a big piece but he didn't have the appetite. It was partly because of the loneliness and partly because of their bad news.

"The bigguns are losing their heads..." He muttered loud enough for himself to hear. "And Jack doesn't even notice some boys are missing?"

Though against Jack's orders ("You've got to stay in here. Let me do all the work. At the end of the day, I'll be coming home to you.") and against his own will to defy him, he just couldn't stay indifferent about this. Not especially when he didn't know what exactly happened to Henry. (Ralph couldn't discern if it was still part of a dream or part of reality.) He will have to _try_ and solve the mystery.

He looked down at the piece of meat. His face creased in bewilderment. He picked it up and examined it. Confusion claimed his mind. Minutes later, he finally realised...

It wasn't just meat.

* * *

**O,e"**

**So sorry, folks! I'm getting crappier at this. OTL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shortest chapter yet! And remember: slash= piss**

**Kind of a filler chapter but...**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELEVE**

The night stretched and lay upon the island, dark and cold. The fire was glowing but there was no smoke. Not even a thin grey line emanated from the flames. He stared at the fire which was oh-so beautiful and warm. Then his eyes fell on the running children.

_They sure never get tired_, he thought. A smile crept up to his face. He remember his youthful days- not that he was _that _old. Then his smile was quickly extinguished by the number of the littluns. He counted fourteen wild boys. _Perhaps there are more children hiding..._

But remembered Samneric's news. _So much has disappeared,_ he thought. _How can Jack** not** notice it?_ He pondered a bit. _Oh... _A safe conclusion came to him. _He was mostly spending his time with me. Perhaps the kids started disappearing when he wasn't around. When Roger's in-charge..._

The epiphany slapped him and there was a knot of guilt in his stomach.

The littluns began to flock by the fire, squeezing next to Ralph (the only biggun in the small circle.) They let out their hands at a safe distance to warm themselves. They chatted and made jokes until the hunters have arrived. The kill was a piglet, smaller than their spears. The banters suddenly died in the presence of the older boys. The littluns acted very stilted and stiff, so wary and careful of their actions and almost appeared to be paralysed with fear.

Ralph ripped off a small piece of meat and chewed it slowly. At the corner of his eye, he saw the twins disappearing behind tall trees and thought they were to take a *slash. The shadows engulfed them and the trees concealed them. Later, it wasn't Samneric who emerged from that spot. It was Roger. The twins never appeared again.

* * *

**Farewell, Sam and Eric.**

**[[Go ahead and cry with me. TT^TT I do not accept your curses at me though. And, yes, I am grieving at their death. We're both even so don't hate me THAT much D:]]**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

From the mouth of the cave, he silently watched the littluns. He sighed in relief when he counted fourteen boys. The afternoon sun was high and bright but that didn't drain the energy of the boys playing around. The hunters were out in the jungle again. For the littluns, that meant freedom.

_Freedom from what?_ Ralph didn't know the answer yet.

_One, two, three, four... _He counted again. The boredom was jeering at him. It was doing a great job to wear him out. _Seven, eight..._ The sun was slapping him with the heat. He had gotten used to it but he wasn't pleased about it. _Ten, eleven, twelve._

_What?_

This time, he used his finger as he made a recount. His own good hand slapped him and pinched him but the littluns remained to be twelve. Two boys were suddenly gone.

Just like that.

Was the island devouring children now?

He went down the mountain and his emerald orbs squinted at the brightness. He heard Percival's cries mingling with the roaring ocean. Littluns were shouting and screaming, like a pack of wild animals out of their cages. He recounted again and it made him befuddled. There were _twelve _littluns left. Two boys had vanished without a trace!

He looked around but all the boys were too busy in their childish game. There was not a single sympathetic face or somebody that noticed. Then his eyes caught the few tall trees that were slightly bending, shivering against a short breeze. For a moment, they looked like they were _telling_ him something. Without a plan, he walked to those trees. They were three tall ones huddling together. Ralph examined it but found nothing at the top, nothing on the barks, nothing but a rock in the middle. It had an odd mark on it, like some dark paint. There was nothing for him here. The situation presented no clues.

Deciding to ask a littlun, Ralph turned away but something startled him. He hadn't made a step when he heard a muffled noise—a sound like a short plea that was abruptly silenced. His head cocked to the direction of the noise. He was staring at the forest. It wasn't thick and green as it used to be. The elegant green dress she used to wear was shamefully stripped and the soft brown sandals were degraded to hard mud. But she was still standing with a couple of burnt green accessories and few fruits. She couldn't protect the animals from the hunters. And she couldn't bear to keep the children safe any longer. She couldn't conceal much secret but the noise... it seemed to be there.

Quietly and cautiously, Ralph advanced to the forest. He didn't know what he was looking for exactly but he simply kept on going straight, knowing something would come up to him anyway.

Something did. The silence.

She was the one who made him blind. She artfully concealed every mystery and when she broke, she was shattered by the rustling bushes.

The bushes at his right were shivering and the wind wasn't even blowing. He gulped down his fear and took small steps to get closer. He carefully parted the shaking leaves. More leaves appeared. Two hands were now parting it. The bush quivered beneath his touch. He tried to go closer... nearer... deeper...

"Bloody hell..."

The fear rose and bubbled inside his stomach. It struck him, reached every part of him and paralysed him.

* * *

**As you have read, I _did_ personify the Forest and the Silence. I can't help it, I just love that figure of speech. **

**Dear Reader, I hope you are enjoying it and don't think it's too draggy or long or stupid.**

**Love, Author.**

**P.S. It's nearly going to end.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before you start reading from where you last left off, I have to tell you that the wrong grammar the boys have in their dialogues are purely _ intentional_. After all, they're savages and language/ proper grammar is part of civilsation (which they are not much intact with anymore.) I hope you'd still understand it though. ^^**

**Oh, and there's this word: *forested- "They went/ are in the forest." (It has its own original meaning but I changed it to_ that_ meaning to make it more... savage-y.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The beast turned around and bore his dark eyes on the boy who intruded his meal. Blood was dripping from its mouth, viscously falling on the ground. The whole face gleamed with the victim's red juice. It peeled its lips and flashed a set of red teeth. Then, an ungodly scream ripped off to kill the silence. The earth vibrated, as if shaking in fear of the angry beast.

The wild creature leapt on to Ralph, and shouted directly in his face. It was on top of him, almost crushing his lungs with its heavy weight. The beast's arm shot up. There was a rock at the end. It screeched more words, causing the blood on its lips to splatter on his face. Still crippled with fear, Ralph used both of his arms to shield his face as he prepared to feel the rock smash him.

The beast looked at the helpless creature beneath him. Then, he powerfully swung his arm down, intent to let this boy bleed.

But the rock barely touched him. The grip around it loosened and the beast aimlessly flung the rock away.

Ralph felt the pressure on his stomach subside. He opened his eyes and unlocked himself from his protective shield. The fear turned to relief.

"You can't tell anyone."

He tried to stand up and realised the bloody creature was...

"Why aren't you out with the others, Roger?"

"Pigs... getting rare."

"Is that why you kill the littluns?"

"SHUT UP!" The scream was deep and beyond frightening. He was taken aback by this and gave a nod to the wild looking boy. "You can't let anyone know. Not even Jack." His voice diminished into a whisper but it held an ounce of authority.

"Is the Chief too daft? Can't he see the littluns disappearing right under his nose?" He questioned him.

Roger's quiet laugh had a lingering tone of mischief. "He doesn't even know he's eating a littlun."

A gasp escaped Ralph's lips when he heard his words. The fact slapped his face—no, it bit him. Its small teeth sunk deep on his skin and he slowly tried to absorb the shocking truth. How the other boy was so casual about the situation made him wonder. Had they been too hungry to not notice that?

Just then, an idea popped in his head.

"Let's compromise." Ralph blurted out. Despite the glare, he noticed that Roger's ears pricked up in slight interest. "I'll keep your secret but..."

"No, you have to keep it!" He quickly cut him.

"I won't tell anyone but you have to hunt with me."

Roger's face creased with bewilderment. "Hunt?" He asked with a clearly astonished voice.

"I want to hunt." Ralph said. He lifted a hand to his fair hair and scratched his head in slight embarrassment. "Jack wouldn't let me. My arm..." Then the boys were sealed in a knowing silence.

"It's that arm that saved you." Roger told him. "I saw it. Before I... hit you with rock. Made me realise... just you. Remembered Merridew, then. Told me... can't hurt you. Jack's orders. Him and the arm... they... saved you from me."

He stared at his arm that was bounded by leaves, patched with thin vines and stiffened with a thick stick. He was suddenly grateful that it was broken. To have injured an arm was no doubt better than to be stoned to death. It was fortunate to have his bones broken.

"Will you hunt with me, Roger?"

"But... others! They're out! They *forested!"

Ralph understood why he was so alarmed despite the poor grammar. He knew Roger meant to say that the others were out hunting, that they were in the forest.

"We'll avoid them!" A bright smile was plastered on his face. His green eyes glinted, sparkling dangerously. Roger was about to refuse when Ralph piped up with, "Or should I let dear Jack know that—"

Roger powerfully flung his spear down and that silenced the boy with one arm. He pulled out the stick that was erected on the two corpses pressed together. Ralph could barely recognise the bloody boys swimming on a bed of red liquid.

"Feed the sea first." Not comprehending what he meant, he watched the boy haul the remains of two littluns. Quickly and quietly, he came out of the forest and left Ralph for what seemed to be an eternity. He came back to him without a trace of blood on his face and the corpses were missing.

"What you—"

"Fed the sea." He picked up his spear. "Quick." And he began advancing deeper into the forest.

He realised what he meant now. He threw the bodies to the sea. "Didn't the other littluns see you?" He curiously asked.

"No. Went round Castle Rock. Was behind them. Nothing saw me. Only the sea."

Ralph couldn't help but admire his furtive ways. Know he knew how the two boys had disappeared. Roger has been using a secret path all the time. No one ever knew that was such a dangerous boy and he had been concealing that fact about him for so long.

"Wait!" He paused and Roger did, too. "Don't have spear."

He looked down on his own and scoffed. He grumbled some incoherent words before he pushed the spear in Ralph's good hand. The blonde opened his mouth to protest but Roger shot him a death glare and he knew that he had to close it.

"Thank—"

Roger's hand cupped his mouth and cut his word of gratitude. He pushed him down a tree and his eyes looked deep into him, telling him—begging him—to shut up. The boy pinned to the scratchy bark of a tree was being cooperative. He didn't even complain about the pressure or the itchiness he felt.

After a painfully long moment, Roger loosened up and released him. Then he whispered, "They just passed."

It then sank to him how dangerous this adventure was but the desire to hunt was growing on him. _Nothing's wrong to have a little fun just this once, right? _He thought. _Just this once._

"You ready?" Roger's voice cut his reverie.

"Ready."

The boys advanced on an adventure, risking their lives on a dangerous line. They had no idea the whole situation would suddenly go beyond control.


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally! An update! I hope to finish this before school starts. (I made an edit after where I left of.)**

**WARNING: Contains Jalph sexy time. *EDIT: And a death.**

**There's intentional ungrammatical sentences in the hunter's dialogues (only to show how they're loosely intact with civilastion.) Also used some improper words to empahsise that. Hope it's still understandable enough.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

It wasn't just ten days ago but Ralph couldn't exactly count it. He was drenched in sweat and Jack was looming above him. Euphoria struck the both of them like an electrical shock throughout their systems.

"Wasn't that fun?" Jack asked and released himself from the tight walls of his insides with a soft _plop_. The boy didn't respond quickly. He was pushed down to the hard rocks and the other boy didn't stop hitting.

He regretted not sleeping on the leafy mattress. But he never expected _that_. There was the sudden pain and when his eyes shot up, he saw Jack and his wonderful blue eyes. Then the cold wind tickled his legs and he realised that his shorts were off and that a part of the boy was _inside_ him.

His whole body felt stiff and his entrance ached, far too stretched by that long hot rod. The pants emanated from both boys and they slowly crawled up on the leaf to catch their breaths. The silence settled and the wind cooled off their sweat.

"Samneric," Ralph started. "Told me something."

The redheaded Chief didn't speak. Ralph waited. He even reiterated and tenderly called him affectionate nicknames. Jack made no response. Finally, he turned to look at him. Jack's face was illuminated by the soft glow of the moon's light. It was now that he realised and saw how the island wore him out. Savagery had tarnished his face with enough paint. His thin face had stiff muscles that looked as if he had forgotten how to smile. How old he looked, but there still remained a charming aura and he looked perfectly handsome—especially beneath this kind of light. That was what Ralph saw. He mused about how old they could possibly be and gave up, realising that numbers weren't his specialty.

Carefully scooting closer to his warm body, he thought about planting a good night kiss. However, Jack looked too peaceful and Ralph knew it was better to not disturb. He smiled and closed his eyes and surrendered to a peaceful slumber, too.

It was the sound of the ocean crashing on the shore that brought Jack back from the realm of dreams. He felt something warm gently touching his face and he slowly opened his eyes to see Ralph so close to him. He slowly sat up and their lips, though unintentional, had collided for a split second. Jack carefully parted himself from the fair haired boy who had his arms tightly wrapped around his lean body.

"This is odd," the Chief spoke with in a hushed but incredulous tone. "I'm sure we were many. Did the other ones leave?"

The sun was almost smiling but it barely rose above the horizon. Its golden rim burst out of the sea like a slow creeping animal. It was hardly morning and Jack had to talk and suddenly notice the few number of sleeping littluns. They were at the foot of the mountain, the redhead, the choirboys and the sleeping ones.

"Chief, nobody leave." Roger said flatly.

"S-some w-walk! Eyes closed and soft snores but still walk! True!" Maurice stammered.

"But they wouldn't go_ too_ far..." Then the Chief was lost in his thoughts.

"Chief, why... you no go back? To Ralph? He... maybe needs you in cave?"

Jack gave him a hard look but Roger offered him a blank stare.

"Yes, I shall come up to him. But... still. I think there are _missing_ others." He looked at the not-so-abundant forest and then to the horizon with an anxious look. "Maurice, find them, please."

"Ch-chi-chief! Th-the-em a-all?"

"Yes. Why the shrill voice? If you need help, there's the others."

Jack started his way up the mountain. When he was out of sight, Maurice abruptly pushed Roger, making the other boy fall on his back. He pinned him down and sharply whispered, "What now?"

Roger shoved the big boy off him with a grunt. He stood slowly and spat at his dark face. "What now?" He repeated the other boy's words.

"Jack's noticed that we're littler! _What now?_"

"I'm not speak it. (Read: I'm not telling.) No one talk about this."

"What there to say?"

Percival Wemys Madison (who doesn't even know that part of him anymore) was sitting up from the ground. He blinked sleepily at the former choirboys.

A spear swiftly struck the side of the littlun's face.

"Roger!"

Bill grasped the spear before Percival could receive the next blow. "You_ can't_ keep spilling innocent blood!" He quietly hissed.

"Says the boy who finished Johnny!" He fiercely yelled at Bill.

"What you do when Jack knows? The secret can't secret forever. He may find out. We don't serve pigs. How long, Rog, how long? Us eating our flesh?"

"Don't you like blood?"

Bill was caught off guard.

The spear slipped off his hands and Roger plunged the sharp tip right through Percival's head. He quickly pulled it out and a fountain of blood sprouted from the hole. Percival's back crashed down on the rocky ground. The fountain on his forehead didn't cease and his body was soon coated with red water.

Roger stabbed at the corpse's chest. He scooped at the blood and drank it like it was sweet juice. Again, he repeated, "Don't you like blood?"

No body answered him. The rest silently cut Percival and threw a human's prominent parts (his fingers, his toes, his head) to the sea. They roasted him for breakfast and none of the littluns mentioned his name. The boy became missing and no one really cared. Pigs and humans didn't possess the same taste but they were still good meat to devour.

* * *

**R.I.P. Percival Wemys Madison of The Vicarage, Harcourt St Anthony, Hants.**

**If you're wondering why in the previous chapter Ralph hears Percival crying (when Percival is actually dead), it's because he only thinks it's Percival. It isn't really. Ralph doesn't know Perc is dead and Perc is a notorious crybaby among the littluns thus his (false) assumption. Alright?**

**To the Readers who have gone this far, I'd like to say,"THANKS A DARN LOT!" It's a long fic, draggy and quite not intense but if you made it this far, goodness! I LOVE YOU 5EVER! It means a lot if you review it, too, please. Or fave it. **

**And if you're here for the Jalph only, well, there's the final parts. Yup, this fic is finally coming down to a not happily ever after. If you're interested with Jalph, you might want to read my one-shot Jalph rated M called "The Dare for My Dear." It's already uploaded here in . Haha, excuse me and my shameless advertising. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Obviously, I had not finished it before school. "OTL Oh well.**

**This is the part where we say good-bye now. And I am oh-so well prepared for you hate speeches after this.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The whole adventure was a game of hide-and-seek.

Both of the parties were searching for pigs—the duo avoided Jack's tribe; Jack and the rest of the hunters avoided the "beast." Secretly, they believed in the fable. Though clearly older now, it was a fact to them that they had seen the beast. It came tumbling and the fright that surged deep through their bodies was still a fresh memory in their heads.

A twig snapped. The wind howled. In the distance, the sea roared.

Their panting increased each as they crept around. Neither of them gave up. Their instincts tingled with an intuition—they all knew that was a pig.

"It's close." Jack whispered to his tribe.

"Near." Roger told Ralph who was excited but superficially calm.

"The fire!" Jack beamed. He tossed something so old and ancient that no one even knew what it was called anymore. It was Piggy's glasses. Bill skillfully caught it with a hand.

"Where's Roger?" Jack noticed the absence of his right-hand man. The other boys ignored the question and quickly picked up the random twigs. They made a small pile and began to throw left everything in it. With the glasses and the sun, a little yellow head finally poked out of the pile.

"That ought to drive the cunning little wacco out!" Jack huffed. He looked at them with a pleasant smile as a gentle reward for a job well done. "Where's Roger?"

There was no answer, only lowering of heads. Jack dismissed it again.

Their empty stomachs growled for juicy meat and competed with the sky's rumbling. But the boys didn't just crave for the meat alone. Most of all, and ever so furtively, they craved for blood. The gore excited them and the victory was heavenly, like a glorious blessing bestowed to them- and them alone.

They carefully trod on the ground. The heat slapped their bodies. But it wasn't as scorching as the sun—just the right warmth from any good old bonfire. Their soles were all covered in mud. It was getting dim but the hunters were still out. The littluns didn't care.

No one did.

The clouds were painted a light shade of grey upon the dark sky. A flash of lightning. A thunderous boom.

A high-pitch squeal.

There was the upbeat thumping of the hunters' feet.

To the left! Or to the right? East! It's at south! Behind us?

Jack bent down on all fours and tried to use his sense of smell. Unfortunately, he could only sniff the rain's fragrance. Not a stench of trail but he kept on crawling. A pack of painted savages were right behind him.

The ear-splitting cry cleanly cut through the dead air.

"It's close!"

The rain began to fall hard upon the boys. Jack's pack of painted choirboys tumbled the slippery ground. The pig's squealing was growing louder, higher, closer. Their feet raced and so did their hearts. A cloud of grey smoke sprawled all over the island. The crying heavens have licked the flames to death. A symphony of coughs arose and mingled with the hammering rain. The occasional squeal was teasingly pervading.

Jack tried to part the dark smoke off his way. He sniffed the air but choked on the smoke. His heart palpitated at the cumbersome intake of the fumes. Suddenly, the ground beneath his feet was picking up a new rhythm. It was irregular, quick and choppy steps that no boy could make.

"Kill the pig!" The redhead boy swiftly swerved to the side. He dashed, only trusting to his intuition. The other boys broke into their usual mantra. The forest swished past their bodies in a blurry split-second. Then the chanting grew distant and faint.

He stopped.

He realised that he was alone in the black mist now. Jack called out names and only the lightning and thunder responded.

A sharp cry of an animal sliced the silence. He sprinted to the frenzied shriek. His instincts, his only guide in the smoke was obscuring his vision but he didn't stop. He slashed all the reaching branches and the green creepers. The cold sharp air slapped his robust skin. His spear tore down his path. Blue eyes glinted with hunger for both meat and blood.

There! A shadow! It must be the boar!

Jack advanced with a spirit so courageous.

Then he stopped.

A shot was all what it took and his body collapsed.

* * *

**What's done is done.**


	17. Chapter 17

**THIS. **

**IS. **

**IT. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 **

"JACK!"

With bloodied arms, Ralph dashed and caught him in the nick of time. He was too heavy. Nonetheless, they collapsed.

There were two spears.

"CHIEF!"

That was Roger's voice. He was now bent by Jack's side.

Dull blue eyes stared straight ahead. Blood spewed out of his chest.

"You said it was the beast!" Ralph eyes sparkled like crystals with his tears. He looked at the dark boy who remained silent and the slowly dying boy who was silent.

"Dark. Big. Coming for us..." Roger suddenly spoke. "Beast... like that. Same... the beast..."

The fire crackled. The island was now some insane-looking inferno with no way out. Was it the heat or the craving that drove them to _this_? How could they have mistaken their chief for some beast? Their hearts thudded; what they did was unforgivable.

"Jack... talk me."

Right now, fear and panic settled in his heart. _Wake up!_ he begged. But all Jack could do was to stare blankly at him. Did he hit him right on the vital spot? Well, there are two spears...

"Talk..."

Tears fell on his stoned face but the redhead didn't even make a sound. He only took Ralph's arm. With blood and the last of his strength, he scribbled a word. Ralph wasn't so sure but if remembered correctly, he knew the word.

_Love._

That's all he had to say.

"I love you," the fair haired boy whispered.

"What are you kids doing?"

Their heads turned around and they saw a tall man in a white suit. His face was contorted with disgust and worry.

"GOT HELP HIM!" Ralph screamed. He clawed and screamed incoherently at the white stranger.

"Say, lad, get a hold of yourself!" The man blocked the showering fists. "Are there more boys?"

"**SAVE JACK!**"

"Yeah, sure, roger that. But we've got to take you back to where we are. To keep ya'll safe. Are there more of you boys out there?"

"Yes," Roger answered and was never heard from again.

**_~*BbAaHh*~_**

The boat was sailing, but not back to England. The wind tasted different. The people looked a bit different. Their accents were odd-sounding. When one of the boys successfully asked where they were headed to, they said an unfamiliar place.

"To America! Land of the free! What? You ain't know what America is, yo? You'll love it there!"

None of them knew what America was. But soon enough, they will. And they may even have to live their ways.

The island grew smaller and smaller but a smoke still wafted and stained the perfect blue sky.

_They didn't let bloody fire out_, Ralph thought. _They didn't even take you_.

His tears were swallowed by the ocean. The pain, the memories, the thought alone gave him a headache. But he didn't know which among the three gave him the worst heartache.

"Is your arm better?"

Eyes were opened in shock. He knew that voice! He stared right below the clear waters.

The reflection on the ocean- Jack was right behind him!

"Jack!" He reached out for the reflection on the ocean.

"Ah-ah-ah! You might fall over to the ocean!" He caught him before he leaned outside the ship's bars. After clearing his throat, he asked once more. "Is your arm better?"

Too surprised by the apparition, he gave the handsome lad a nod.

"How about your heart?" Ralph managed to stutter.

The redhead chief smirked but gave a strange reply.

"How do you feel?"

"I..." His vision started to blur. "I miss you."

"Then my heart misses you, too. After all, Ralph, you are my heart."

* * *

**END**


End file.
